


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Class Issues, Dance Instructor Youngbae, Dancer Youngbae, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Rich Seungri, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:30 AM**

Youngbae cracked his eyes open."Good morning sleepy head."He looked up to see Seungri sitting down on the bed looking down at his.He groaned into his pillow."Good is debatable."He said,voice still rough from sleep.

Seungri just smiled at him and ruffled his hair."I know,you're not a morning person."He said."But you can't just stay in bed and sleep all day."Youngbae wanted to laugh._Just watch me._


End file.
